1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is related to an apparatus for baby care item storage, in particular to a carry case having multiple compartments adaptable to different configurations and uses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baby care items that go directly into a child's mouth are plentiful. Every parent has several and stores them in a diaper bag, purse, car pocket, or some other less than sanitary place. In today's world, germs are rampant. Parents make every effort to shield their children and keep them healthy and usually appreciate helpful ideas. Existing frustrations with toting plastic bags were disorganized, wasteful, and cumbersome. Plastic tubs also have disadvantages as they are bulky and do not easily fit into a purse or diaper bag. Other prior arts are not customized for baby's teether or mouth items. They do not offer a separate compartment for wipes or any other product with which to clean baby's hands or the mouth items. They are not available in a variety of baby-friendly themes and designs to complement baby's existing paraphernalia.
Every mother of a child who uses a pacifier has at one time been faced with the dilemma of what to do when the child's pacifier has been dropped on the floor. Having to choose between giving the child the soiled pacifier back, put the pacifier in your own mouth to remove unknown contamination, or just let the child cry as you put it away until it could be cleaned did not allow for any happy answer.
Various prior arts have been provided for products available for cleaning pacifiers that consists of a pump spray bottle and a shield to hold the pacifer against. The pacifier is cleaned as it is sprayed. While the current technology is portable, it is not compact enough to be carried in the pocket of a diaper bag, purse, etc. Also, it would not be as convenient to have to remove the shield section, spray bottle, etc and begin the cleaning process in the middle of a depatment store, restaurant, etc as the child cries, as it would be to simply reach into the bag, open Binky Bath and hand child a clean pacifier, or insert the pacifier into Binky Bath and remove it, ready to give a clean pacifier back to the child in seconds.
A need exists in the art for a multiple storage compartment carry case which overcomes or at least mitigates at least one of the shortcomings outlined above or observed in the field.